


Keep You Afloat

by NachtGraves



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day At The Beach, Getting Together, M/M, Unrequited Crush, gay disaster hajime hinata, it's a speck of angst, not actually unrequited crush, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: “Fuyuhiko, are you not feeling well?”“No.” The blond looks up, frowning. “Why?”Hajime runs his gaze over Fuyuhiko’s form with a quirked brow. He’s sitting under a beach umbrella, hugging his knees, wearing a lightweight sweatshirt with the hood pulled up.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Keep You Afloat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: yellow day - kissing on the beach  
> I'm only a little bit late. It's fineeee. ~~I got distracted because I decided to finally start playing zanki zero which I bought ages ago and whoops five hours later.~~
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](https://nachtgraves.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nachtgraves)!

“Fuyuhiko, are you not feeling well?”

“No.” The blond looks up, frowning. “Why?”

Hajime runs his gaze over Fuyuhiko’s form with a quirked brow. He’s sitting under a beach umbrella, hugging his knees, wearing a lightweight sweatshirt with the hood pulled up.

Fuyuhiko huffs. “I’m fine. Go back to everyone else.”

Everyone else is Chiaki, Sonia, Akane, Peko, Gundam, and Kazuichi. They’d all decided to come to the beach to kick off the start of spring break by going to the beach. Well, they’d mentioned the beach during a study session before their last midterm before break and Sonia’s eyes turned in to stars and before anyone knew, she’d rented out a beach house for them to use for a few days.

They’re all in the water, Chiaki, Peko, and Sonia looking at shells while Akane appears to be trying to drown Kazuichi. Gundam was last trying to commune with an old sea god before Hajime excused himself to get a drink.

He rifles through the cooler and grabs a bottle of iced tea before sitting down beside Fuyuhiko. He takes several deep gulps, downing nearly half the bottle before coming up for breath and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, forgetting he’s been in the water for the better part of an hour. “Oh, ergh, salt.”

“Idiot.” It’s soft, probably not meant to be heard, but Hajime does and he turns to look at Fuyuhiko to snark back, but the words get caught in his throat at the expression on the blond’s face. Hajime had been expecting the usual unimpressed, almost haughty upturned button nose that is incredibly cute (though he’d never risk his life to say that out loud). Instead, gold eyes are soft and there’s a gentle curve of a smile on his mouth.

Having been caught, Fuyuhiko’s face freezes, those soft gold eyes widening, before he looks away, out at the surf where it looks like they’re in the middle of a chicken fight, Gundam and Kazuichi versus Akane and Sonia. There’s a touch of envy and wistfulness to his resulting frown as he watches their friends try and topple one another into the waves.

“I’m gonna go back. Coming?”

Fuyuhiko hesitates before shaking his head. “Nah. I’m good here.” He’s so obviously lying Hajime calls him out on it.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Before Fuyuhiko can lie again, he adds, “I’m gonna sit right here with you until you tell me.”

Fuyuhiko glares at him. Hajime stares right back.

Eventually, Fuyuhiko breaks, dropping his head to his knees with a groan. “Idon’tknowhowtoswim.”

Hajime blinks, trying to parse out the mumbled words. “Could you repeat that?”

He groans again and lifts his face. “I don’t know how to swim, okay?” Fuyuhiko’s face is completely pink, darkening into red that is unrelated to the sun overhead.

“Oh.” Hajime blinks. “Well, do you want to learn?”

“You’re offering to teach me?” Fuyuhiko returns, tone dry and skeptical.

“Yeah,” Hajime says seriously. “I mean, not right now. A beach isn’t the best place, I don’t think, but when we’re back home I could teach you, if you want? We can use the campus pool when the swim team isn’t using it for the rest of break and after that, I think there’s one at the gym Nekomaru works part-time at.”

Fuyuhiko stares at him, brows furrowed just so as he puzzles out Hajime’s motives. Hajime does his best to look as sincere as he truly is.

Eventually, Fuyuhiko looks away and Hajime thinks he’s going to pass on the offer but he barely catches the mumbled, “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Hajime

“Yes, fine. That sounds…good.” He scratches his nose. “Thanks.”

“No problem. But for now, do you want to step into the water? Feet on the ground and water no higher than our hips. Watch them try to drown each other.”

Fuyuhiko shakes his head with a short laugh. “Fine. But if we go too far, I won’t hesitate to use you as a float.”

“Understood.” Hajime takes another long drink of his iced tea to push down the mental images of Fuyuhiko climbing him, of Fuyuhiko in his arms. He didn’t have ulterior motives when he made the offer. He was being a friend. But as Fuyuhiko shrugs out of his sweatshirt and works sunscreen into his newly revealed skin, Hajime realizes that in offering to teach Fuyuhiko how to swim, he’s consigned himself to being in close proximity to Fuyuhiko half naked and wet. And he’s going to have to touch him. And he can’t use other people to hide the way he looks at him.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Fuyuhiko’s face is set in firm determination as he stares at the water but his mouth quivers just slightly to betray his unease.

Hajime nudges his shoulder. “Your human floaty won’t be more than a step away.”

Fuyuhiko laughs and nudges Hajime back before setting off with Hajime in step.

When they reach the waves lapping onto the shore, Fuyuhiko hesitates for only a moment before stepping into the water.

“This shit’s freezing, what the fuck,” Fuyuhiko hisses, but he carefully steps further into the ocean, pausing whenever a larger wave comes crashing into his knees.

Hajime grins. “You’ll get used to it.” He keeps close to Fuyuhiko’s side as they approach the rest of their friends. Sonia notices their arrival first from atop Akane’s shoulders.

“Hajime, Fuyuhiko! Join us in the fight of farm fowl!”

Hajime feels Fuyuhiko tense up beside him and throws his arm around the other boy’s shoulders in a show of silent support, easily replying to Sonia with a laugh, “We’re good down here.”

“We’ll referee,” Fuyuhiko adds and Hajime must imagine it when Fuyuhiko leans into his side. The shifting waters must have nudged him over. But he fits perfectly tucked under Hajime’s arm and he doesn’t try and move out from under it so Hajime keeps it in place.

“As you wish,” Sonia says and her attention is quickly drawn to Peko and Chiaki. “It is our time to duel!”

Just before Peko crouches to help Chiaki gets on her shoulders, Hajime catches her looking at Fuyuhiko with curiosity and Hajime feels Fuyuhiko shrug at whatever her silent question was. It seems to satisfy Fuyuhiko’s childhood best friend and she walks with Chiaki in front of Akane and Sonia. Hajime counts down to their match. They’re doing best out of threes and Chiaki and Peko win the first round when a wave crashes into Akane’s side at a bad angle and she loses her balance. The second match brings it to a tie when Chiaki overextends and topples both her and Peko backwards.

While cheering for the girls, Fuyuhiko’s moved out from under Hajime’s arm and the water’s risen to just past his hips.

As Chiaki climbs back atop Peko’s shoulders, Kazuichi finds a large intact shell and Hajime’s only distracted for a moment. But a large wave comes upon them out of nowhere, the crest hitting Hajime in the face. There’s surprised yelps and laughed screams but one yelp is void of merriment. As he blinks salt water out of his eyes, Hajime’s arms reach for the body beside him. The wave pushes Hajime backwards but he manages to keep upright. Fuyuhiko is not as lucky, his foot tripping in the sand and with the wave, he’s pushed backwards, arms flailing and Hajime catches the look of sheer panic on his face. He grabs Fuyuhiko before his head can go under and lifts the blond up to his height. Fuyuhiko clings onto Hajime like an octopus that was swept along by the tide, wet arms going around Hajime’s shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist, head tucked into the side of Hajime’s neck.

He peeks up and his face flushes red. “Uh, sorry.”

Hajime smiles reassuringly, “I told you I’d be your human floaty. Want to get back down?”

“If you put me down right now I’ll kill you,” Fuyuhiko replies, tightening his limbs around Hajime. The tide’s been gradually coming in before anyone really noticed and water laps against his chest, which would be too high for Fuyuhiko’s comfort if he were on his own feet.

“Then, want me to walk us back towards the beach? Or just enough until you’re comfortable to get down?”

Fuyuhiko nods against Hajime and Hajime looks over to the rest of their friends, seeing that Peko and Chiaki are already watching the two of them with various expressions. The others are distracted by the seaweed that somehow got washed and tangled into Kazuichi’s hair. Peko is visibly concerned, and Chiaki is curious. Hajime would guess that Peko is aware of Fuyuhiko’s inability to swim but he doesn’t want to out the blond since it seems to be a source of discomfort if publicly known. Chiaki, however, has been the recipient of Hajime complaining about his growing crush on the blond..

“Uh,” Hajime stalls, trying to come up with an explanation as to why he was carrying Fuyuhiko. “Um, Fuyuhiko might have hurt his foot? Which is why I’m carrying him?”

Neither look like they believe him, unsurprisingly, but Fuyuhiko lifts his head and looks over his shoulder and says, “We’re going back to our shit.” To Hajime, he says, “Giddy-up,” and Hajime feels Fuyuhiko squeeze his knees around him.

Hajime rolls his eyes, smiling. “Didn’t realize I was a horse floaty.” But he turns around and moves his hands from Fuyuhiko’s waist to hold him up from his thighs as he walks back to the shore, the fabric of Fuyuhiko’s swim shorts better for Hajime’s heart than bare, wet, skin. He gets close enough that Fuyuhiko can stand safely, the water no higher than Hajime’s knees, but when Hajime shifts to let the blond down, Fuyuhiko tightens his grip. Hajime freezes in place. He turns his head to Fuyuhiko’s resting against his shoulder, facing him. He doesn’t realize that it puts their faces so close together and his gaze drops to Fuyuhiko’s mouth a breath away for only a second before he tilts his head slightly away and looks just off to the side of his eyes.

Fuyuhiko lifts his head and faces Hajime directly. He quirks a brow. “What?”

“Um. We’re really close to the beach. You can stand easily without the water getting anywhere near your face.”

The brow stays quirked, his mouth joining in slightly slanted smirk. “Thought we were going to all our stuff.”

“Yeah,” Hajime says, confused. “But.”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “Take me back to our stuff, Hajime.” He shimmies against Hajime as if getting comfortable and settles his head back on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime, after another moment of puzzlement, continues walking. They make it out of the water, the tide only just lapping against the back of Hajime’s heels. And Fuyuhiko makes no move to get down. So Hajime continues. They walk out of range of the tide and waterlogged sand, and over the strips of crushed shells, seaweed, driftwood, and sea trash, and onto the soft, loose sand that shifts and kicks up at every step and sticks to Hajime’s wet legs. It’s harder to keep his balance, especially when he has an armful of another person who he has a crush on. There are a few people watching them but Fuyuhiko’s eyes are closed and Hajime would think he was asleep but for the way Fuyuhiko’s fingers are aimlessly drumming and tracing patterns against Hajime’s back and he adjusts himself every so often, pulling himself up when Hajime’s movements have him slipping down. It’s amazing and it’s torture. Hajime doesn’t know if he wants it to stop or never end.

They’re almost back to where they’d set up camp when a volleyball comes their way. Hajime barely sees it before it hits them, stepping back, but he doesn’t catch sight of the child chasing after the ball until he’s mid-step and tries to pivot to avoid a collision. The child runs past, unharmed, but in trying to twist away, Hajime’s foot sinks into the easily shifting sand and gets caught. He falls backwards and only has enough time to reach under Fuyuhiko to lift him higher up his chest so Hajime doesn’t accidentally land on them when he falls on his ass. He lands with an _oof_ , but Fuyuhiko’s legs are safe.

The child runs along, oblivious to all but the volleyball.

Hajime looks up at Fuyuhiko, who’s glaring at the child with no spacial awareness, and, realizing that in lifting Fuyuhiko higher he’d moved his hands from Fuyuhiko’s thighs to his ass, quickly lowers Fuyuhiko. It puts the blond in Hajime’s lap, which is almost as not good for his heart though his mind will recall the moment in fantasies that will be chased by the guilt of feeling like he’s taking advantage of their friendship. He puts his hands in the sand at his sides and pretends the heat is from the afternoon sun.

Fuyuhiko looks at Hajime at the shift, and his legs unwind from around Hajime. Hajime thinks he’s going to get up, but instead, Fuyuhiko remains between Hajime’s legs, his own bracketing Hajime, his thighs lying on Hajime’s, the backs of his knees cupping Hajime’s sides. His arms stay around Hajime’s neck, loose, showing no sign of letting go. He’s so close. They’re tangled together on the ground and Hajime’s legs are already starting to fall asleep but he’ll suffer it happily.

“Uh, you okay? Sorry,” he says. If Fuyuhiko isn’t going to take his arms back, Hajime doesn’t think he _has_ to say anything. Although their positioning is quite intimate and he can blame the sun for the tint on his skin.

“I should be asking you that,” Fuyuhiko says. “And it wasn’t your fault. I should have just walked on my own.”

Hajime has nothing to say in response but wonder why Fuyuhiko didn’t want to be put down. He’s incredibly touchy about his height and Hajime has never seen anyone even try to pick him up before. If anyone has, he’s pretty sure they would have lost their arms. “Well, uh, we should get up?” he suggests, tries shifting back but with the way Fuyuhiko is essentially sitting on him, he can’t move much without taking Fuyuhiko with him.

Fuyuhiko stares at him, his expression unreadable. He stares for so long, Hajime’s skin grows warmer than it already has been since Fuyuhiko jumped into his arms—out of fear, he reminds himself. When Hajime starts to consider scrambling out from under Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko blinks and the expression is gone. “Yeah. Here.” Fuyuhiko releases Hajime’s legs and gets up first. Hajime scrambles up to his feet.

He’s taking the momentary distraction to calm down, dusting sand off his hands against his swim short and patting sand off the seat of his shorts, he doesn’t notice Fuyuhiko take a step into his space until he looks up. It takes him another moment to register the soft press against the curve of his jaw. And he only barely believes it as Fuyuhiko’s hands are pressed flat against his chest to keep him balanced while he’s up on his toes.

“Uhhh.” Hajime’s brain is blank.

Fuyuhiko grins. “Thanks, by the way. You caught me like you said you would.”

“Of course,” Hajime answers, fixing a smile. It was just a thank you kiss. Of course. “You don’t have too. Uh, you know. You don’t even have to say it. Um. Let’s get in the shade. And get something to drink.” He starts walking and barely registers Fuyuhiko following after him.

When he gets to their little camp, he uses his towel to wipe off all the sand on his hands and arms before plopping down, legs stretched out in front of him and going for his half-finished iced tea which is now nearly room temperature instead of ice cold from lying out. Fuyuhiko joins him, slipping his sweatshirt back on but leaving it open, hood down.

Fuyuhiko waits until Hajime’s finished drinking before he says, “So. Is the offer to still teach me how to swim still on the table?”

Hajime frowns. “Yeah. Of course. Why?”

“Well, you seemed to not like me grabbing onto you. Which is going to happen a lot, just saying.”

“That was fear,” Hajime says. Though he does, in the back of his mind that he keeps trying to push down, wish it was a different heightened emotion.

“Yeah. Okay. At first. But.” Fuyuhiko scratches his nose and looks down. “But, I wouldn’t make someone else carry me way longer than actually needed.”

Hajime tries to process what that means but he must take too long, and honestly, he has no idea what that means.

“Oh my god,” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes and then he’s straddling Hajime’s legs, sitting just above his knees. He looks directly into Hajime’s startled eyes. “You like me, right?”

Hajime splutters. “W-what? I mean. We’re friends. So yeah. Right? What?”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “I should have known you were actually innocent about offering me swimming lessons.”

Hajime’s confused and panicked and Fuyuhiko is shifting closer and leaning in. Arms slide back around Hajime’s shoulders.

“You’re so confusing,” Fuyuhiko shakes his head.

“ _I’m_ confusing. I’m confus _ed_ ,” Hajime replies. To his embarrassment it comes out a little too high and reedy.

“I’m going to kiss you again, okay?” Fuyuhiko says and then he leans in slowly, plenty of time for Hajime to move away or stop him, but even if he did have any idea as to what was going on, he wouldn’t have done more than close his eyes.

Fuyuhiko’s lips are a little dry and taste like the sea. He has long eyelashes. When he pulls back, Hajime’s still wide-eyed. Fuyuhiko looks at him expectantly.

“I’m even more confused,” Hajime says, and it definitely has a touch of hysteria.

Fuyuhiko laughs and he moves his hands to cup Hajime’s cheeks. “For someone so smart, you’re really dumb, you know.” Hajime frowns, readying a retort, but Fuyuhiko lowers his voice and a pink flush blooms across his cheeks. “I like you, too. Idiot. It’s so hard to flirt with you.”

Hajime blinks. “You. What?”

Fuyuhiko, still holding Hajime’s face, squishes his cheeks. “You heard me. What more do I need to do? Kiss you again?” Something must show on his face at that because Fuyuhiko smirks. “I’d be fine with that so long as you get it.” And he releases the pressure against Hajime’s face as he leans in for another kiss.

This time, Hajime closes his eyes and kisses back. He feels Fuyuhiko smile into it and he has no idea how it came to this but as the gears in his mind turn again, he reaches up to hold Fuyuhiko’s hips. The second his hands meet the waistband of Fuyuhiko’s shorts, Fuyuhiko leans forward and Hajime’s startled yelp is muffled by Fuyuhiko’s lips as he falls backwards and Fuyuhiko follows, a steady, firm weight atop him. Fuyuhiko pulls back, raising himself up with his forearms braced against Hajime’s chest.

“Swimming lessons are going to be fun,” Fuyuhiko grins down at him.

Hajime has a feeling that if they were going to be torturous before, with the belief that his crush was unrequited, now, they’ll be a different kind of torture. He grins back up at Fuyuhiko. “Can’t wait to start.”


End file.
